Revolution
by Merjonic
Summary: Cuando estás enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde, tienes muchas posibilidades. Una de ellas es refugiarte en algo que te haga olvidar, ni que sea sólo un rato, aquello por lo que sufres...¿Quién puede ayudarle a dejar las drogas?


**REVOLUTION **

Y aquí estoy yo con un nuevo fic de Slam Dunk n.n. En éste, como veréis si leéis un poco más, Rukie-chan sigue sufriendo, ésta vez por temas de drogas, y no está enamorado de Hanamichi, sino de Ayako. ¡Espero que sea de vuestro gusto!

&&&&&&&&&&

" Bueno, yo había pensado que... después podríamos ir a mi casa...mis padres no están y es bastante grande... "

La chica, teñida de rubio y con los ojos color miel, ligeramente morena, mientras se movía al ritmo de la lenta canción abrazada a Kaede, se sonrojó al decir aquellas palabras. Rukawa, sin poder evitarlo, puso los ojos en blanco y, tras carraspear un par de veces, mintió :

" Lo siento, pero no puedo. Les he dicho a mis padres que estaría en casa pronto...de hecho, ya tengo que irme. "

Ella hizo una mueca de decepción, que logró ocultar detrás de una pequeña sonrisa marcada por el pintalabios.

" Bueno, no pasa nada. Ya te había visto un par de veces por aquí, así que...ya nos veremos otro día...espero... " Tras acercarse inseguramente, le dio un largo beso en la boca, y tras terminarlo, se alejó un poco con una mirada triste. Rukawa, tras murmurar un rápido " adiós " , se apartó y se fue hacia un grupito de chicos que le observaban riendo y alzando bebidas para llamarle la atención. Se sentó al lado del más alto y, tras coger la cerveza que éste la tendía, dio un largo sorbo.

" Bueeeno, parece que Kae-chan ya ha conseguido romper otro corazón femenino... " dijo el chico, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y sonriéndole. Con la combinación de su pelo castaño levantado hacia arriba, sus ojos azules y la expresión de eterna diversión, sus rasgos amables y sus sonrisas, era muy atractivo.

" Oh, calla, Shuya. Me ha costado mucho quitármela de encima. " murmuró el chico de ojos azules al tiempo que respiraba el ambiente cargado de la discoteca.

" ¿Y encima te quejas? Estaba como un tren, tío, y te ha hecho una oferta que nadie con una gota de sentido común hubiera rechazado...estás loco, Kaede. " respondió Shuya.

" No quiero irme a la cama con ninguna de éstas chicas a las que ni siquiera conozco. " dijo Rukawa firmemente.

" ¡Eres tú que no te dejas conocerlas¿No será que quieres estrenarte con otra niñita? " preguntó mientras le hacía cosquillas. Rukawa reprimió una sonrisa, y él continuó :

" ¿No será aquella chiquilla de los rizos de la que intentas hablar como la manager a secas? "

" ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ayako! " exclamó de pronto el chico de ojos azules, levantándose violentamente. Shuya sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

" Ya sabemos algo más ; se llama Ayako.Tranquilo, Kaede. Por ahora dejaré el interrogatorio...oh, Sandra, te había echado de ... ¡m...mfff! " el chico se vio invadido por un beso en la boca de Sandra, una chica del grupito preciosa, de pelo negro, largo y recogido en una cola, y unos ojos verdes que helaban el corazón. Fue directamente, sin siquiera decir hola, y le plantó un beso en los labios Él, sin resistirse, le rodeó la cadera con los brazos y la correspondió salvajemente.

Una vez el beso estuvo roto, Sandra se giró hacia Rukawa, saludando con su suave accento español :

" Hi¡Kae¿Qué tal? " El chico moreno iba a responder, pero en aquel momento el celoso Shuya cortó diciendo :

" ¿Te vienes fuera? Hay mercancía. "

Rukawa, cansado, asintió y siguió a los dos chicos. Shuya miró hacia atrás y dijo dirigiéndose a dos chicos que rondaban su edad :

" ¡Kenta¡Akio¿Os quedaréis aquí? "

Los aludidos, muy atractivos también, miraron a Shuya y se giraron rápidamente hacia sus respectivas acompañantes.

" Lo siento, preciosa, otro día será... " murmuró Kenta al oído de una niña que no tendría más de catorce años. Se echó el pelo rubio y largo hacia atrás, por encima de los hombros anchos y corpulentos, y caminó lentamente hacia el exterior. Akio, con algunas dificultades más, se desentendió de la chica con algunos besos algo forzados en la oreja, y tuvo que correr para alcanzarles, poniéndose las gafas de sol que siempre llevaba.

Salieron afuera y se dirigieron todos a la pequeña calle oscura donde siempre iban al salir. Shuya, con Sandra aún cercana a su cuerpo, iba el primero. Rukawa, con las manos en los bolsillos, les seguía al lado de Kenta, Akio y un par de chicos que no conocía. La calle era pequeña, oscura y olía a alcohol y tabaco. Cosa que no era extraña, ya que aquél sitio horrible era el lugar favorito para los chicos que salían de las discotecas. Un hombre con un cigarro colgando de su labio inferior, mirándoles indiferentemente, les sonrió de forma cruel.

" No tenemos todo el día. " murmuró tranquilamente el hombre, apoyado en la pared. Avanzó un poco hacia ellos y dijo :

" Que se acerquen los que quieran. "

Shuya, Kenta y Akio fueron directamente entre empujones, siguiendo a unos chicos mayores con los que ninguno de ellos había hablado. Sandra se quedó al lado de Rukawa mientras los miraba.

" ¿Tú no vas? " le preguntó Rukawa asombrado, sin decidirse a quedarse junto a ella o seguir a los otros tres.

" La verdad es que no tengo ganas de morir joven. " respondió ella con indiferencia glacial.

" Shuya es tu novio...¿porqué no se lo impides? " volvió a preguntar el chico moreno.

" ¿Piensas que no lo he intentado? Es inútil, está enganchado. De todas formas, es suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que hace. " replicó Sandra con una expresión de desagrado. En aquel momento, los tres se acercaron.

" ¿Qué pasa, Sandrita¿Porqué no pruebas una? " dijo Shuya, pasando una pastilla por delante de las narices de su novia para tentarla con ademán juguetón. Sandra la apartó de un manotazo molesta.

" Vete a la mierda. "

" Oh, hoy estamos de mal humor. ¿Y tú, Kae¿Tampoco aceptarás? " volvió a preguntar él, tendiéndole una a Rukawa.

Él sabía que no debía hacerlo. Que el ofrecimiento de Shuya era destructivo.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Lo necesitaba. Cogió la pastilla de la mano de Shuya. Era de color rojo brillante, y tenía grabada en la superficie el dibujo de un delfín. Éxtasis. Otra vez.

" ¿De...de acuerdo...cuánto te debo...? " murmuró. Su amigo sonrió y le puso otra en la mano.

" Invito yo, Kaede. ¡Pero ésta vez las dos! "

Rukawa miró con aspecto asustado la otra píldora y la mirada de Sandra se le clavó en el pecho No obstante esto, cogió aire y se las tragó las dos.

" Wey, así se hace. " Akio, tras decir aquello, se subió las gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos y se dio la vuelta, gritando :

" ¡Volvamos a la discoo! "

" ¡Síí! " coreó Kenta mientras salía corriendo detrás. Los demás, charlando a gritos, también fueron.

Rukawa notaba una sensación inquietante en el interior de su mente. Por una parte, se empezaba a sentir cada vez más mareado y por momentos le costaba algo más respirar, pero por otra se veía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de romper su fachada de zorro dormilón y silencioso y ponerse a gritar con los otros, de irse a casa con la chica que se lo había pedido, de ir a visitar a Ayako y decirle a gritos que la quería, que se había enamorado de ella la primera vez que la vio en el instituto Tomigaoka y que por eso la había seguido hasta el Shohoku...

Al poco rato, la presión en su interior fue tan suerte que llegó a lucir una sonrisa perpetua en la cara, exactamente igual que Shuya. Mientras Sandra le miraba con expresión preocupada, una mujer bastante mayor que él se le plantó delante, con unos pantalones muy ajustados y un escote del que Akio no podía apartar la mirada.

" ¿Bailas? " le preguntó. Rukawa asintió y se movieron juntos durante tres canciones, las suficientes antes de que el chico de ojos azules notara, exhausto, que, si daba un paso más, caería al suelo. Después de despedirse con la mano de ella, se fue a la barra del bar, donde Sandra aún esperaba, aburrida.

" ¿Y Shuya? " le preguntó a ella. Sandra frunció el ceño y señaló un punto de la discoteca con la cabeza.

" Allí, haciendo el imbécil con aquella chica. Creo que cortaré con él, es insoportab... Kaede¿estás bien? "

" No. " respondió el aludido con los ojos cerrados.

" Te dije que no tomaras más de una. ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? " preguntó ella con aire preocupado. Rukawa negó con la cabeza y se volvió a levantar.

" Puedo ir solo. No tengo mucho rato de camino. "

" Ok, como quieras. ¿Vienes mañana? " interrogó Sandra expectante.

" Ya veremos. "

Rukawa se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, sin despedirse de los que le habían inducido a tal estado. Decir que estaba cansado sería poco, y solo tenía ganas de tumbarse en la cama y dormir un rato. Mientras pensaba eso llegó a la gran casa que ocupaba su familia. Rebuscó por el bolsillo del pantalón y dejó escapar una blasfemia.

" ¡Las llaves...! "

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio. O se quedaba toda la noche en la calle, o llamaba y recibía la espectacular bronca de sus padres.

O, con un poco de suerte, abriría la criada...

Ante la perspectiva poco apetecible de dormir fuera con aquél frío, y de mal humor , aunque no de mejor gana, hundió el dedo en el timbre una milésima de segundo, resultando una llamada suave y poco audible. Pero unos segundos después oyó que quitaban el cerrojo y la cara de su hermana pequeña apareció delante suyo.

" ¡Kaede! ...¿pero...no estabas durmiendo? " preguntó Kotomi, con una ceja arqueada. A pesar de tener sólo trece años, era, como su hermano, muy guapa. Su largo y lacio pelo negro le llegaba hasta media espalda, los grandes ojos expresivos color café, y el hecho de ser mucho más sociable que Rukawa la hacían la hija perfecta.

Kaede se inclinó delante de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, murmurando a su oído :

" Estoy dormido¿vale? No me he despertado en toda la noche. "

" ¡Te has vuelto a escapar! " exclamó Kotomi al tiempo que se tapaba la boca con la mano.

" Y tú te vas a callar. ¿Qué hacías levantada a éstas horas? "

" Fui a por un vaso de agua... "

" Bueno, me voy a dormir. No se lo digas a nadie. " Rukawa se dispuso a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, cuando su hermana le agarró de la camisa y olfateó.

" ¡Has bebido! "

" Todo el mundo bebe algo en una fiesta, Kotomi... " respondió él con actitud resignada.

" También hueles a tabaco...¿no te habrás drogado? " volvió a interrogar la niña con acertadas sospechas. Rukawa no respondió. " ¡Contéstame, Kaede¿te has drogado? "

" Joder, niña¡métete en tus asuntos y cierra la boca de una puta vez! "

Rukawa entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta a las narices de Kotomi, que tras aguardar unos segundos, también se fue a dormir aunque algo dolida.

" Me he pasado...no se qué me ocurre... " dijo Rukawa para si mismo estirado en la cama. En el mismo momento, notó náuseas y tuvo que correr para llegar al baño desde su habitación. Vertió en la taza todo el contenido que su estómago había acumulado durante el día.

" Joder..." consiguió articular, apoyado en la pared con un brazo sudoroso. En la pared del baño. Vómitos, mareos, calor, y enfadarse por cualquier tontería...

Aquella mierda estaba acabando con él.

&&&&&&&&&&

" ¡HANAMICHIIIII! " Yohei saltó a los brazos de su amigo, que llegaba con una hora y media de retraso. Su vuelo había tenido problemas con un piloto problemático y habían tardado mucho en despegar.

" ¡Chicos¡Habéis venido todos! " exclamó el pelirrojo, con la maleta en la mano, mirando a su gundam con visible felicidad.

" ¡Claro! "

Sakuragui pasó la vista por encima de Yohei, Takamiya, Ookusu, Noma, su madre y su padrastro, y...

" ¡HARUKO! " el chico se sonrojó y se acercó rápidamente a la atractiva chica.

" ¡Hola, Sakuragui¿Cómo está tu espalda? " preguntó ella muy alegre.

" ¡Perfectamente! Después de la operación, los médicos de Estados Unidos dijeron que estaba perfectamente recuperado y solo tuve que hacer una semana de reposo... "

" ¿Eso significa que podrás volver a jugar pronto, Sakuragui? "

" Pues claro¡Haruko¡Éste genio ya está preparado para jugar cuando quiera¡¡Hehehe! "

Entre las risas de sus compañeros, las sonrisas de sus padres, la presencia de Haruko y el hecho de poder volver a jugar a básquet, Hanamichi Sakuragui era el ser humano más feliz de la tierra.

&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que os haya gustado el fic, hehe. ¿Que más puedo deciros? Que en el próximo capítulo habrá otro personaje original, y que no hagáis caso del título ( estaba escuchando Rinbu Revolution de Utena... ).

¡Espero vuestras reviews!

Merju


End file.
